Never Say Never
by TragedyoftheWriter
Summary: Life isn't always easy when you're the only Slytherin who cares. Draco/OC.
1. Late July

**Never Say Never**

**Chapter One**

_Late July_

I remember when I was young, I had one and only one true friend. He was a 'pretty' little boy who wanted to be exactly like his father. The way his well-kept platinum hair was slicked back had shown the way how his gray almost silver eyes twinkled when he talked about his father and his work. He was a proud boy just like his father.

I remember the way he spoke about his father being the best wizard to ever live. Those were the days when I would argue against him telling him my father was the best. The way his gray eyes would flash in anger and the way he turned his nose high in the air in great pride were what brought the rage out of myself. We would argue on end, whose father was the best.

Sadly, those days ended when the day my parents were demoted in their ranks in the ministry while his father had been promoted to a much higher rank. My father had been looked down the moment he had stood up for a 'mudblood' as they had disdainfully spoken. I still love my parents even though we were going through a tough time with money, to this day we still do.

I remember breaking down in tears when I was told I wasn't allowed to see the little boy who I had spent much of my childhood with. My parents had learned to despise the Malfoys while I had held a friendship deep inside my heart that was crushed the moment I had laid eyes on him when we were both eleven.

We were both young students of the age of eleven, first entering Hogwarts for the very first time. I remember feeling the nerves overpower what minimal social skills I had held, I was too afraid to speak to anyone.

_I stood by the window, trying to peek out of it to see my parents slowly disappear in the distance as my mother was in tears. I saw my father try to comfort her as he simply wrapped an arm around her and whisper words of comfort in her ear. The sadness was overpowering as I felt tears fall from my eyes._

_As soon as my parents were nothing more than a speck in the distance, I had finally wiped what tears had remained. I bit my lip to hold back anymore tears that had threatened to fall as I turned away from the vast landscape._

_I looked around the corridor to find it mostly empty and had mentally decided to find an empty compartment. I wanted to hide from everyone and everything. I had never been so far from home or my parents. It hasn't even been an hour and I was already home sick._

_Searching each compartment to only disappointedly find each and every one was crowded, I had hesitantly decided to join a compartment with two other girls. The moment I had slid the compartment door open, they had looked down at me with their narrowed expressions._

"_What do you want?" The pug faced one had snapped as she glared at me._

_I was taken back at her malicious behavior, but I had in response looked down at my toes. I had begun to study each and every detail on my shoes as I heard her huff._

"_Whatever, as long as you is no __**mudblood**__ you may stay here," She haughtily spoke._

_With this I immediately took a seat. I had no clue what a mudblood was, but I'm sure it wasn't a good word or polite word, but I would take what I could get. _

_The two girls had immediately started to gossip as time passed, or rather the pug faced one was talking non-stop while the other(Who was a burly one) had been grunting in response. I tried my hardest to tune them out as I stared out the window to pass by time. _

"_Did you see __**him**__?" The pug faced one ecstatically asked. "Harry Potter is attending school with us!"_

"_Harry Potter?" The burly one had finally spoken. "It cannot be!"_

"_Oh of course, Draco has told me himself!" The pug-faced one had spoke proudly with her nose high in the air. _

"_Oh, if Draco says so Pansy," The burly one replied._

"_You there," Pansy(I had assumed that was the pug-faced girl's name) sneered at me. "What do you think of Draco?"_

_I blinked in response; I had no clue who this Draco fellow was. In fact I had hardly known anyone let alone these two girls. I had only just recently found out her name._

"_I don't know a Draco," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders._

_However the name had sounded slightly familiar to me. I knew better than to say anything, if anything I was clueless of anyone._

"_Good," Pansy now had a smirk on her face as she turned to the other girl. "Mulificent! Is it not wonderful? I plan to make Draco my boyfriend!"_

_I figured we were still quite young to be finding a boyfriend. At least that was what father had said. No boys until you turn 30 he said._

"_Oh yes," Mulificent grunted (I had begun to wonder if she did anything other than grunt)._

_The compartment door had slid open as a young boy of eleven practically bobbled in with two other dull and burly looking boys behind him. I had immediately recognized him; he was the young boy who I had befriended when we were young._

"_Parkinson! Bullstrode!" He called out as he plopped himself in the seat next to me._

_The two other boys just stood at the door way, debating whether to stay where they stood or take a seat while the boy had simply ignored the two and continued to smirk._

" _Yes Draco?" Pansy had responded while fluttering her lashes shyly as her cheeks began to become rosy._

_Of course the name had sounded familiar, he was Draco Malfoy. The boy I had played with a lot when we were young._

"_Can you believe it?" Draco spoke excitedly. "Harry Potter on this very train! Attending school with us!"_

"_Oh I cannot believe it either Draco!" Pansy had now started to gush._

"_Think he will be friends with me?" Draco had excitedly asked._

"_Of course! Who would not want to be friends with you Draco!" Pansy excitedly stated._

_The other three burly figures nodded and grunted in response 'positively'._

"_Now who are __**you**__?" Draco asked, looking down at me._

_I was now looking down at my toes. He didn't remember me or at least he chose not to._

"_Ginger? You must be a __**Weasley**__," He sneered; his eyes were narrowed as he scrunched his nose in disgust at the sight of me._

"_Oh ignore her Draco, she's just some weird girl who just sat here," Pansy was now giggling._

"_**Right**__," Draco answered as they had continued their conversation without a single thought or word towards me._

_This was the very moment that I had come to realize that Pansy Parkinson and Mulificent Bullstrode would be the bullies that would bring terror to my life, and Draco Malfoy had never once spoken a single word to me again._

_Of course, he still to this day thinks I'm a Weasley, but I Marlene(Marley) Adelaide am the main character of this story._

_This is the story of my life and how it all changed in one year._


	2. Mid August

**Never Say Never**

Chapter 2

_Mid August_

Today was the day I turned the age of sixteen, the most awkward age where I was not yet of age, but I was definitely almost a "developed" witch my mother had said. By developed she of course had meant I was almost ready to use my witchy powers without being in trouble with the ministry if I kept using my powers for good. Sadly, I couldn't quite say the same for You-know-who and his fellow death eaters as they had named themselves.

My mother and father had been too preoccupied at the ministry, especially at solemn times like these with everything that has been happening. Frankly, I would rather my parents' help out with the current chaotic affairs that had occurred ever since _he _had actually truly returned.

I remember my fifth year with most of the school completely shunning Harry Potter because no one believed him that you-know-who was back. I wasn't quite sure what to believe, but I had decided to stay quiet while all that had happened.

I, Marlene(Marley mind you) Adelaide am still the invisible quiet girl that never quite popped out to others. Sadly Parkinson and Bullstrode still noticed and remembered me. As years passed by, they had sadly made a sport out of sending with what started out with harmless hexes to hexes that actually sent me to the Hospital Wing.

You would think I was best mates with Madam Pomfrey by now.

Before I go completely off track, I should tell you more about myself. As I had said I am Marley Adelaide and I am of the age sixteen. My mother had always told me I had eyes as blue as the sky or my father would describe them as blue as sapphires. I had inherited my mother's long wavy ginger red hair that often had many people mistaken me for a Weasley with an ivory skin tone that I had wished deeply from within I could tan. It never worked and it had made me wonder if I had any pigment alive in my skin at all. If I were to say of my size I would say I am quite slim, yet of average weight compared to the other females of my school.

You could say I am quite rare to come across if there weren't any Weasleys in Hogwarts, but because there are now officially two(George and Fred had decided to quit last year), people often still mistaken me as their sister. Perhaps that is why no one would talk to me, at least not in my house.

Oh and I forgot to tell, but I am a Slytherin.

Which was another thing that had people wondering, how in bloody hell did a Weasley get into Slytherin?

I don't think anyone realized that I was **Marley Adelaide**.

Perhaps I should stop ranting and now actually tell you where in Merlin's beard I am at the moment. Let me give you two words, School Supplies. Correct, I am in Hogsmeade trying desperately to beat the rush of many students to actually get my shopping for the upcoming year done.

Looking down at my list of things to do, I bolted for Madam Malkin's Robes shop to specially order my school robes. Since last years was torched due to Parkinson "accidentally" trying to put out a fire that had magically appeared. Good thing it was the last day or I would have had nothing else to wear.

Without a single look up at my sheets(I had managed to memorize where each shop was without having to actually look), I had headed towards the entrance of the robes shop. Opening the door, I was pushed back onto the ground as I landed roughly on my behind. I winced at the impact the ground had on my now bruised tail bone.

"Watch where you're bloody going." A very familiar voice had sneered from above.

I looked up at Draco Malfoy with a frown as I pushed myself off the ground as I rubbed my sore tush.

"I'm sorry," I responded solemnly as began to bend down to gather my belongings that had fallen from the impact.

"You better be sorry, bloody filth." He sneered in contempt as he began to brush past.

Hold on now, what had I ever done to him? In fact I had never spared him a single word or glance since day one of our first year.

"Excuse me, I don't remember ever being to foul to you," I spoke with a frown as I placed a hand on my hip.

He paused as he turned around to look down at me in contempt.

"If I remember clearly _blood traitor_," He snarled with a hiss. "You're a _Weasley_, I don't need any reason to be foul."

"Then your memory is sorely mistaken," I huffed as I turned on my heel and marched into the store.

What a git.

By the time the sun had set, I was already on the last item on my list which had brought me to Tomes and Scrolls. The moment I had entered the store, the smell of old parchment paper hit me strong. It wasn't a very pleasant odor, but it wasn't a putrid one at that.

I had begun my search for my sixth year textbook for Transfiguration. I was greatly relieved to have found it near the front of the store. The moment I had reached out for the book, I immediately retracted it.

"Sorry," A masculine voice had spoken on my right.

I knew exactly who it had belonged to; I had heard it many times in the corridors of Hogwarts. It had belonged to a certain famous innocent trouble maker. I was quite sure that he was usually a bystander who just happened to be thinking of what was for good rather than playing hero.

"Its fine," I mumbled quietly as I eyed the textbook, avoiding any chance to look at him.

"You can have it you know, I'm sure I'll find another," He stated hesitantly.

I took a moment to spare a glance at him as he eyed me. It was odd, being not even a foot away from the famous Harry Potter. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Its fine," I muttered as I grabbed the book and handed it to him. " I'll look for the other copies."

He pushed it gently back into my hands as I looked shyly up at him. I watched him shrug his shoulders as his unruly dark hair swayed when he shook his head.

"Keep it, I insist." He stated with a small smirk.

I eyed the textbook hesitantly shifting my eyes from the book to him. He nodded as if answering the mental battle I was having at the moment.

"Thank you," I answered, shifting the book into my arms.

He nodded before staring at me once more. It made me nervous as I began to wonder if there was something wrong with me.

"Um," I mumbled awkwardly as I shifted my eyes to look at everything but him.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that your red hair reminds me of my friend Ron, but I'm sure you're not his sister or anything," He quickly answered. "Or else I would have met you at the burrow already or something,"

"Oh," I replied simply.

"Right, I'm Harry Potter," He stated, holding a hand out.

I eyed his hand unsure of what to do.

"Er, I'm Marley Adelaide," I stated uncomfortably as I eyed his hand.

He must have realized I didn't want to shake hands since he had now placed his hand by his side once more as he eyed the book shelves once more.

It wasn't that I didn't want to shake his hand, I just didn't know if I should have or not. I was just socially inadequate to do it. Human contact made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Right, I best be on my way now er, Marley?" He replied hesitantly as he shifted around me. "See you around."

With that he had disappeared into the great depths of the book store.

I think I may have just met a new friend.

**-Line Break-**

**AN:**

_Thank you for the follows, I decided to start a new series as well as continue my Tom/OC story as well. I figured to change the writing style to make a difference in character wise for the OCs in my stories._

_Please feel free to read my Tom/OC story. I will be updating each as much as I can._

_All reviews, follows, and favorites and such are very much appreciated!_

_Thanks guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_TragedyoftheWriter,_


End file.
